Untold Heroes
by The Awesomeness of Moosey
Summary: One-shots of cats who have never had their stories told, some familiar and some never seen. Requests are Helpful. Ravenpaw's Story up!
1. AN

**H****ave you ever wondered who might have been a heroe but never had their story told? Have you ever imagined whom Firestar's father might have been like, or who Brook's fellow to-be friend was? **

**Requests are helpful and needed!!!**

**I LOVE PIE!!!!!**

**-Cough, Cough-**

**I present a series of one-shots that question where the tales of the untold heroes lie. **

**S****incerely,**

**M****oosey**


	2. Wing

**W****ing Shadow Stretched Over Water (Wing)**

Brook turned just in time to see Wing reappearing from the little underbrush the mountain offered. "Where have you been?" Brook asked, almost frantic. "Stoneteller has been looking for us. He wants to know how we did on our first day out hunting…Where's your catch?"

Wing rolled her eyes. "Calm down Brook. Stop overreacting." She pushed back a scrawny branch on a nearby bush and displayed a small jackrabbit.

"That's all? Wing, that's not going to impress Stoneteller! Our first day as to-bes and he'll think we aren't good enough. What have you been doing all this time?"  
Wing laughed. "Brook! Brook! You talk faster than you think! I told you not to worry. Follow me." She bounded ahead on a steep trail that Brook had never walked on before.

Being wary, Brook held back. Wing poked her head back around the bend. "Brook, you better hurry up or I'm going ahead without you!" She shouted in warning.

Brook bit her lip but ran up the rocky trail. The moon was intensifying every moment, and the sun was starting to disappear out of sight. "Wing, it's getting late, maybe we should head back-"

She was cut short as she lost her balance and her back paws slid off the narrow path, scattering pebbles down the stone-strewn hillside. She frantically tried to claw her way back onto the trail, but all she was doing was scarring the smooth rock. "Wing! Help!" Brook shouted, her voice sharp with fear.

Out of nowhere, it seemed, Wing shot back down the sheer descent and grabbed Brook's scruff in one quick motion. Leaning back to get leverage, she managed to heave her friend up.

Gasping, Brook scrambled up and looked back down cautiously. A gorge of sharp rocks lay at the bottom. If Wing hadn't been there…

"Come _on_!" Wing said, as if nothing had happened, and then hustled up the path so fast that Brook was forced to keep her pace at a sprint. After several minutes of leaping from rock-to-rock or climbing around bottomless gulches, Wing suddenly stopped. Her ears flicked forward and she hissed, "Be quiet, we're almost there!"

But Brook couldn't help herself. "Is this what you did all day? Hike instead of hunt? We have a tribe to feed, Wing!" She glanced over her shoulder and once more reminded herself that the sky had turned a violet blue and the moon was becoming even more visible. Stoneteller would not be pleased.

"Shut it, Brook!" Wing snapped. "It might run away."

"_What _might run away?" Brook breathed, temper boiling.

"That." Wing said, pointing with her dappled gray and white paw to huge wooly figure Brook hadn't noticed before in the growing gloom.

"What, what _is _it?" Brook asked, holding her breath.

A four-legged creature was standing on a smooth cut stone, its paws were hard and shining, its fur was ragged and glistening white, and the most strange of all, on its head was two curved spikes.

"I don't know." Wing said. "But whatever it is, it's amazing."

Brook silently agreed and then turned to leave, but Wing remained. "What are you doing? We're already in too much trouble, we can't stay."

"I know, I know." Wing glanced back at the strange beast. "But I want to get closer."

"Closer? Isn't this close enough?" Brook argued. "If anything, it's _too _close. Now let's get out of here."

"You go, I'll be right there." Wing tried to reassure.

"No," Brook said, "I'm not leaving you here. Besides, you're my only guide home."

"Fine, fine. I'm coming." Wing said, and regretfully dragged herself over.

"Pull yourself together, Wing. We have a long way to go before we get back to the cave." Brook scolded her friend.

"I know, it's just-" Wing jerked her head back. "Brook move!" She yowled. Brook looked back too and saw the strange beast hurtling towards them. Brook's eyes stretched wide just as Wing pounded into her and knocked them both sideways, off the trail, and onto a ledge seven tail-lengths below. Brook looked up wearily and saw the beast toss its head furiously and then return back to his rock.

Brook glanced up to Wing, who had landed awkwardly on top of her. "That's the second time you saved me." She said, her eyes blinking in gratitude.

"All in a day's work." Wing said, and laughed, her eyes twinkling.


	3. Flame

**F****lame: Firestar's father**

Rudy and his sister Carol were unpacking the last of the boxes while their parents talked to the neighbors in the front room. Rudy saw their fluffy, white furred cat Queen pawing at the door. 

"Should I let her out?" Rudy asked Carol.

"I don't know. The backyard is fenced, right? What is she going to do, make a run for it?" Carol was 17 and clearly couldn't care less about what her parent's rules were.

"But she hasn't a clue where she is or what's going on. I read a story about a family that moved and when they let their dog out, he panicked and ran away. I don't want that to happen to Queen." Rudy's brown eyes glimmered with concern.

"Quit worrying. She wants to explore so let's let her explore." Carol reached out and slid open the screen door. Before Rudy could protest, Queen had already slipped out and was padding through the long, thin grass. 

"See? She's safe. There's no reason to be a crybaby." Carol muttered, closing the door again. 

Rudy's anxious face peered out into the dark. "I hope she's okay."

* * *

Queen glanced back as one of the younger housefolk watched as she ran amuck. She wanted to assure him that she was perfectly fine, but their minds were so thick that they would never understand her. 

Placing white paw after paw in front of her, she soon grew at ease to the blackness. It felt good to be alone, oh and to _stretch_! After being squashed in a monster for what seemed to be days, her aching bones needed a good walk. 

Queen investigated with care. She realized that this yard wasn't as neat as the last, and she had to be cautious where she put her paws, as the fence was lined with rose bushes that held a dangerous amount of thorns. 

Realizing she was starting to shiver, and her tail was held high with alarm, she turned to go back inside when a chilling noise broke through the crisp night air. A dog was barking in the yard next to theirs, its head appearing above the fence as it leaped up to see what was happening next door. 

Bristling with fright, Queen was terrified to learn that this wasn't one of those doll-sized pipsqueaks that had inhabited most of the houses in their old neighborhood, but a dog the size of a horse, with teeth as sharp as thorns!

"Stay away!" Queen hissed as she raced back to the house. "This is my land!" 

* * *

Queen stayed inside for the next moon, horrified of the thought of being close to that dog again. Rudy and Carol were always curious as to why she was high-strung, and Rudy blamed his sister.

"This is all your fault! Something must have frightened her." Rudy accused.

"She's just confused. She's never been in a house this size before." Carol argued, rolling her eyes as if knowing she was right.

Queen left her housefolk in the Eating Den and walked upstairs. After curling up in her bed, she sighed and wondered if she was being smart or a scaredy-cat. 

"The dog could eat me in seconds if it tried." She argued with herself, and then drifted off to sleep. 

A storm was circling above, and rain was pouring from the sky. In the dream, she was filled with a vision of a sea of moving shapes. Suddenly she noticed what they were. Cats! Dozens of cats, of all different kinds, were yowling and raking their claws down their enemy's sides. 

One gray tabby raced past her, his teeth bared in a ferocious snarl as it leaped into a pile of wrestling cats. 

Queen backed up in bewilderment as a Tortoiseshell with a sagging stomach fended off a Black tom, pushing it away from a reed-encircled den. _Great Cats Above, _Queen thought, her eyes wide with terror. _Was that she-cat _pregnant_? Why are all these cats fighting? I've heard of territorial rights, but all these cats can't possibly live together!_

A fiery orange tom paused at Queen's side, his green eyes blazing as he scanned the clearing quickly. His whiskers sagged as he raced forward again, swept across his face against the roaring wind and relentless rain. 

As Queen stared after the tom, whose fire-colored fur was now brown from rain, and felt a strange sense of belonging. She had never seen the cat before, but somehow she felt as if she knew him. 

The rain stopped, the clearing vanished, and Queen lifted her head to see that she had slept the day away. She crept downstairs and found one of her older housefolk sitting at the table in the Eating Den, writing something with its big, clumsy hands. 

Meowing urgently, Queen pawed at the door. Sighing heavily, the pink, two-legged man got up from his chair and opened the door. 

Without stopping to thank him, Queen rushed past his legs and out into the yard. The sky was filled with millions of stars, all of them twinkling as if to welcome her. 

Queen leaned her ear against the side fence, listening to see if the dog was out. She smiled with relief when she heard nothing, glad to be alone. 

Padding up to the rosebushes, she found a small gap in them that was big enough for her to squeeze into. She got a bit scratched up, but immediately shook off the stinging pain. She wouldn't let anything disrupt tonight. She didn't know why, but she felt as if it was important.

Brushing past the roses, she reached the backend of the bushes. Her soft, white fur bunched around her legs as she gathered herself for the leap to the top of the fence.

Once up there, Queen lost her balance and risked toppling into the next yard, but managed to cling onto the wood of the fence. She lifted her head toward the sky, now fully appreciating the beauty of the stars. 

"Amazing, isn't it?"

_This _time, Queen did lose her balance, but she managed to land on her feet when she fell. She turned to the direction of the voice, and saw for the first time an orange, bedraggled tom with bright, curious green eyes. He reminded her slightly of the cat in her dream, but he didn't have ginger stripes. 

He chuckled at her startled face. "Didn't see me, huh? I'm pretty good at hiding myself, when I want to."  
Queen eyed him sharply. "You were watching me?"  
His face returned to its rough features. "Hey, it's not _my _fault you can't sniff a mouse that's sat between your paws. Or see for that matter. I was right over there, and I wasn't trying to scare you!"

Queen snorted. "So you just enjoy staring at she-cats all day? Where's your manners?"  
His green eyes flashed, as if remembering a private joke. "I left that behind when I went off on my own. Now, you tell me why a pretty cat like you is staring at the stars. I thought kitty-pets were too worried about themselves to care about a wonder such as nature." 

She turned away bristling. "You sir, have no respect for the common housecat. So you think I'm spoiled, huh?"  
The tom scowled. "Of course. You have no idea what my life is like."

Queen spun around again. "No, but I think I know. What happened? Did your housefolk not want you because you were so ugly? You're probably a street cat."

In all sense, she did not think that the tom was ugly. He was actually very handsome, once you looked past the mud, scars, and tangled fur. She just wanted to get back at him for calling her conceited. 

"Street cat? Don't you mean street _rat_?" The tom retorted. "I would never even think of living my life that way. They're beggars for food, the lot of them. Can't catch a simple bird, for StarClan's sake."

For once, Queen's ears flicked forward in interest. "StarClan?"  
The tom rolled his eyes. "Of course, I can't expect a housecat," he lingered on the word, "to understand the ancestors of a clan cat."

When Queen's eyes gleamed with confusion, the cat was forced to explain, "Look, I don't want to launch into a whole story here, but I guess I need to. You see, a clan is a…"  
Queen listened intently as he continued, explaining that there were four clans in the neighboring forest, and each had its own territory. 

He explained how training worked, and how cats were ranked, from kit to elder.

He also told her about how they sometimes fought to gain land or to expand their clans, but they always met at full moon to have a Gathering, where it was strained that they keep peace. 

At the mention of battles, the memory of her dream flashed in her mind. Seeing her ears prick with recognition, the tom faced her curiously. "You've heard of the fighting?" 

Queen was hesitant to share her dream, so she shook her head instead. "It's nothing, but you haven't told me your name yet."  
His green eyes hardened. "Neither have you."  
She raised her muzzle. "I'm Queen."

The tom didn't reply, so when she prompted him with a flick of her tail, he snarled, "A rogue is always reluctant to share his name." 

"A rogue? But I thought-"

"I was a clan cat? I used to be, long ago. I was a cat of ThunderClan when I was an apprentice. But, I-" He broke off, his face showing frustration as he realized he was releasing his secrets to a kitty-pet.

"It's okay." Queen encouraged. "You can tell me."  
He scowled, "No, I can't." He glared at her for a moment before relenting. 

"My father, who was also my mentor, was never proud of me. He always pushed me to try harder. What he couldn't see was, I was already doing my best. 

"One day he took it too far, and sent me as a spy to see if RiverClan were planning to attack Sunningrocks. Sorry, I forgot you didn't understand. Sunningrocks is a place on ThunderClan territory. 

"Anyways, I got caught, and RiverClan kept me as prisoner. At the end of a moon, the let me go, but instead of my father welcoming me home, he ridiculed me for being 'a fox-dunged mistake of a son'. I left. And I never returned."

The tom's face was unreadable when he finished, and Queen shuffled over to lie next to him. Trailing her tail softly against his shoulders, she said gently, "Your father was obviously blind if he couldn't see what he was turning away."  
The cat closed his eyes and sighed. Then he got to his feet and moved to leave.

"Where are you going?" Queen protested. "The night's just begun."  
"It's time for me to go home, and for you to go as well." He let a wary smile escape. "Your two-legs will worry."  
Seeing the disappointment on her face, he went on, "Don't worry, Queen. I'll be back."

Her eyes softened. "At least tell me your name so I know who to call out for."

His eyes glistened with affection. "A while ago, I was named Flamepaw. But now…I suppose you can call me Flame."

Did you like it? It was a bit longer than the first, so YAY! If you were wondering, the orange tom in Queen's dream was Firestar himself, in his battle glory.

**-Moosey **

**P.S. (you supply the pudding, and I'll supply the moosey!)**


	4. Ravenpaw

_Reviews:_

_Heartsong's Fanfictions: I'm glad you liked it! I'll make sure at some point to make Tigerclaw's story a part of the Untold Heroes Fanfic. _

_AsterEris: I thought that too! _

_Niah-Miyoki: Thanks!! And thanks for reviewing my other story too, that was really nice of you. :)_

_Feathertail's Loyalty: I just described Firestar as what he looked like on the cover of Firestar's Quest. Thanks for reviewing!!_

_TatsukoRider: Thanks for reviewing, and I liked your idea so much, I'm doing this chapter on Ravenpaw. Yay!_

_Wise Crack Idiots: Thanks alex!! I'll make sure I do a chapter on the original SkyClan. I'll probably do that after I reread Firestar's Quest that I get everything right. And thanks for working on the Foxpaw story with me. You are so nice!_

_IloveDoctorMcDreamy: Thanks Hawkeh!! You always say just the right thing. And always give the right type of pudding. You are a good friend! :)_

**R****avenpaw**

After the Clans left, I couldn't feel more alone. Every day Barley was growing older and frailer. Soon I had to hunt for him. It reminded me of when I was an apprentice and used to hunt for the elders of ThunderClan. But this was different; Barley was also horribly sick.

I wished that StarClan could grant him nine lives, or maybe even Twolegs could come and heal him with their medicines and herbs like Barley mumbled about so often lately. But StarClan did not grant my wishes.

The stench of Barley's sickness seized the barn and rats started to leave. Every day I had to search harder and longer to catch the prey that was hiding from the disease.

Lately Barley has been telling me to leave, and that if I stay much longer I could catch the illness he has. I've been telling myself that he'll get better, but he seems to just be getting worse and worse.

This morning I woke up to his gagging and wheezing. The pain seems to center around his chest. I've tried giving him the herbs that Spottedleaf once used for me, but nothing seems to be working.

"Ravenpaw!" His hoarse voice called me. "I need to talk to you."  
I was stalking a plump rat, but I jumped at his voice and it escaped my grasp. Sighing, I turned to face my friend.

His eyes were dull and almost unseeing, and his fur was matted, as if he hadn't washed himself in a long time. I decided that maybe I could at least try and get the ticks out of his fur, if only to make him more comfortable.

"Ravenpaw," his voice alerted me again, "We need to discuss something."  
My ears pricking, I padded towards him. "Anything Barley."  
Barley made an effort to sit up and tuck his paws underneath him. I rushed forward to help, but he grunted and nosed me away. Once he was ready, he began, " Ravenpaw, I'm not the cat I once was. I am no longer able to fight off sicknesses as easily as before. And if I don't make it-"

"Barley! Don't say that!" I cried, my ears flattening against my head. "Of course you'll make it, I-"

"Ravenpaw." He said calmly. "You need to accept the fact that I won't live forever. When I die, and I will, I want you to bury me here, at this barn, where I've lived almost all my life."  
"Yes, Barley." I mumbled obediently. Why was he saying this? Of course he was going to make it. He always did. But I held back my tongue.

"And," he said sadly, "I want you to tell my sister, when I-I…pass on."  
My ears shot up. "Your sister? I didn't know you had a sister."  
"Her name is Violet. She lives in Twolegplace with a cat named Fuzz. His Twolegs are cat healers. The house is blue and white, and there's a white fence-." He broke off to take a deep breath, and then his chest heaved as he wheezed time and time again.

"Barley!" I cried. "Oh, Barley, hang in there, please, for me!"

Barley broke off of his coughing long enough to rasp, "Ravenpaw, you must promise me you'll tell her!"  
I looked at his yellow eyes, so desperate and searching. How could I say no? "Yes, Barley. I'd do anything for you. I'll tell her."

Barley sighed with satisfaction and then sneezed, yellow fluid coming out of his nose. I stared helplessly at my old friend. "Oh, Barley…" I mumbled, and then my eyes lit up. "Oh course! If Violet's Twolegs are cat healers, they can heal you, can't they!"  
It wasn't a question. I knew what I had to do. Even if Barley refused, I was going to take him back to Twolegplace so that he could get better.

"Yes…" Barely grunted. "I s'pose they could. But Ravenpaw, look at me; I am in no state to travel across the forest for help."

"You'll be with your sister, and you'll be fed all the time! No more hiding rats, Barley!" I went on excitedly, ignoring his pessimism. "This is great!"  
"Ravenpaw." He replied in a warning tone, but then the room spun and he clutched the wooden floor desperately. The room went black and the last thing he heard was his best friend calling his name.

It took two days of careful traveling to go to Twolegplace. I tried not to hurt Barley as I dragged his unconscious body towards his new home. Halfway through, I mustered up my strength and threw him over my back, and gripped his scruff in my mouth to keep him from slipping. It was hard to keep him up there, and I had to travel slower, but I didn't like the idea of dragging him through the undergrowth anymore.

As the full moon floated overhead, I grew uneasy. The forest was so silent and it was unnerving not to hear the rustling of prey in the undergrowth, or the yowl for the Gathering to start.  
When morning came, the raucous calls of the working Twolegs and the grinding of their gigantic monsters split the air. One time a group of the Twolegs was tramping through the woods and I had to hide under a large overturned oak tree that had a hollow cave beneath it.

I was so relieved when I reached Treecutplace. I remembered when Tigerclaw had shown it to me on my first venture through the forest, and my spine tingled when I recalled how excited I had been to have such a strong, courageous mentor.

"How loyal and courageous were you really, Tigerclaw?" I muttered under my breath. Even though He had been killed by Scourge so many moons ago, I still had the sinking feeling that his amber eyes watched me sometimes.

I had been so wrapped up in my thoughts; I hadn't noticed that I had reached Twolegplace already. Sweating with relief, I clawed open the gate of a garden, and pulled Barley in after me. Going around the house, I found that on the other side was a Thunderpath that stretched past many other houses until it turned and went down another street. Many monsters slept beside the Twoleg's homes, but I still kept a wary eye out for one that might still be traveling along the Thunderpath.

Right now it was sunhigh, and the black Thunderpath felt hot and sticky. I walked along the grass when I could, and tried my best to drag Barley along the grass too.

Remembering what he had told me about the house, I started searching for one that was blue and white. Most of them were green or yellow, and one was rosy-colored, but my shoulders hunched more and more when I realized there wasn't a blue house in sight.

That night I slept underneath the belly of a monster, but I couldn't get to sleep. I was too afraid that it might wake up at any time and squish Barley and me like a bug.

Restless, I started searching again at dawn, and now Barley was holding me back. It took all the strength I could muster to keep hanging onto him, and I couldn't even think of the idea of throwing him onto my back again.

Without realizing, I had stopped in front of a house, and now I collapsed into a heap on the grass, and Barley's body lay sprawled across grass.

"Oh, StarClan!" I cried. "Please let this be the house."

Realizing that I had unconsciously closed my eyes, I opened them to find a miracle. I had stopped at a house that was blue and white.

Wiping my eyes with my paws, and choked with happiness, I dragged Barley to the front step and let out a long, caterwaul. The door opened, and I felt relief shoot through me as I saw the Twoleg call out in sympathy for Barley and carefully picked him up with his paws. I followed wearily inside, and I lay down, panting for breath, in the front room.

Two cats, one a tom with wispy gray hair, and a plump belly, and other that was pale-orange, smaller she-cat who looked a little younger and had dainty white paws.

"Are you Violet?" I managed to mumble, and the she-cat turned and gasped.

"Yes." She replied, in a surprised voice.

"I'm Ravenpaw. I brought you brother here so your Twolegs can take care of him." I stared intently at her. "Take good care of him, Violet. He's close to dying."  
Violet let loose another gasp and cried, "Barley!" She scrambled into the other room, where her Twoleg was examining my friend on a table.

I turned to the gray cat. "Are you Fuzz?" I questioned.

"Yep." He said, his eyes round in surprise.

"Please tell Violet that when Barley dies, and it won't be now," I added firmly, "Tell her to fetch me from the other side of the forest, so that I can take his body back and bury it at the barn, like-like he said."

Fuzz cocked his head to the side and then smiled, "Sure." He answered.

"Thank you." I said gratefully.

His last wish was finally done.


End file.
